User talk:Outspark!
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Solstice: Reborn Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Acolyte Page Fix If possible can you roll back the Acolyte page? It was recently messed up by a reborn wiki user and probally partially my fualt for the merge. If this is possible thanks :)! User has fixed it. Predictor page Hi, my IGN is Shizuka, and I made the Predictor page. Can you move it into the class section please? Thanks so much. 07:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC)ForeverDarkStarz About your Top Navigation bar. I am not here to criticize but it is honestly a bit messy. Considering how I do not know how well your organization system is for the catagories on pages, or if the popular pages are just most edited or most viewed I really cannot judge on those pages. I would be willing to help you with it or give you suggestions on how to code it better if you would like, just send me a message on my talk page^^. Thanks for your time, hope I can be of some service. GwendolynX 10:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC)